The Spontane C. Saga
The Spontane C. Saga Originally created in 1996/97, the Spontane C.(or Spontaneously Combust) Saga is an original series created by S.A. Nathe. The series takes place on the distant worlds of Tolar and Hatar. The main, and titular character, is Spontaneously Combust(a.k.a. Spontane C, a.k.a. "S.C"--to his friends, only). The series focuses on the life, or "Saga" of Spontane as you read through the chapters of his adventures and missions across the Tolarian System, fighting against the ruthless tyrant, Lord Draco. The series was originally a short-story written in the mid 1990's, and then turned into a drawn comic book. The characters were re-introduced in the "Flame's Journey" series(the prequel series to "Windfire"), and eventually a new Spin-Off was created, entitled "The Spontaneously Combust Saga". The Saga of Spontane The Saga begins years after an act of terrorism on the home world of Ashar Summit(Spontane C.), Tolar. His home village of Ralas was destroyed, killing everyone he ever knew or loved, including his family. As he prayed for his family, he was approached by a native of the world of Nilra, who had been living in the Tolarian country of Lansia, Draco of the House of Stox. The man claimed to have witness the horrible destruction of Ralas, and took Ashar in, eventually adopting him and taking him to the closest neighboring world, Hatar. Years passed and as Ashar was raised as Draco's "ward", he overheard a pair of Draco's officers talking outside in the corridor. It was then he heard the truth behind the attacks on Tolar that had destroyed Ralas. Days later, one of the officers, Captain Fraxis, Ashar's friend, tried to convince him that Draco was behing the attacks. He didn't want to believe it, as Draco had raised him for the last 5 years and was like a father to him. Fraxis also told Ashar the truth of the sudden wave of Hatarian deaths, and that Draco was not the simple Governor that he pretended to be. Feeling anger towards Fraxis, he felt an energy building inside of him, a powerful energy. Somehow he was able to channel the anger-fueled energy and with a simple touch of his hand on Fraxis' arm, he sent the energy into the Captain's body, causing the innocent man caused him to suddenly spontaneously combust, killing him. This sudden act scared Ashar to run, and try hiding from Draco. Eventually Draco found the frightened Ashar who confessed to the accidental killing. Draco seemed less concerned about the death of one of his men, but more intrigued by the way he'd died. As Ashar was nearing his 17th birthday, which in Tolarian customs meant a male Tolarian was to be sent to the Tolarian Desert to reach atonement, he began to realize the truth. A truth that Draco proudly confessed. He had been planning the attacks on Ralas for years. It turned out Draco's attacks were specifically targeting the Summit family, who's own lineage had a connection to the mystical energies of Void. This confession enraged Ashar, who tried to attack Draco in the same way he'd accidentally killed Fraxis, but Draco's guards quickly knocked-out the young Tolarian. Waking up in a Holding Cell in Draco's Citadel, Ashar felt blood from his left eye, and found himself to unable to see with that eye. Draco entered, no longer wearing the more casual uniform he typically war. Instead, he wore armor and a dark cloak. He added to his earlier confession that he would now finish his "destiny" and destroy the "Son of Summit"(Ashar), then ordered his guards to execute the imprisoned Ashar. As the guard entered, Ashar grabbed the guards arm, quickly sending another blast of energy into the man, killing him. Escaping, he stole a shuttle, and set the coordinates for Tolar. Upon his ascent he was shot down, and managed to land, and escape the shuttle before it exploded. He then ran into a native Quadion(Hatar's native people), who was being attacked by a pair of Draco's soldiers. Quickly Ashar aided the Quadion, who unveiled his own weapons, four blades, and the pair took out the soldiers. During the fight, Ashar's left arm was shot off below the elbow. After introducing himself as "Spontaneously Combust", the Quadion, introducing himself as Arm I. Tron(Army), told Ashar he was on a mission to find his sister, Calina, who had been missing for years. Ashar agreed to help, but was badly injured from the crash and following fight, and passed out. Hours later he awoke on an orbiting ship, and was met by Army, as well as others who were banding together against the dark rule of Lord Draco. Together, along with Hayl'n of Kater(originally Helen Copter), Striker(a native of Caxler), and Rotary T. Ool(who existed in the original series, but wasn't included in the New EC Generation's re-boot), began to take down Draco and his vast army. The "Son of Summit" As the Original series progressed, Spontane C. would be reunited with his "brother" Adome Summit, a.k.a. "Beam", a Light Elemental with partial control over Void. Spontane was later revealed to have this same power, and was the Second of the mythical "Children of Void". (More Soon) The End? The Series ultimately ended after the 20th Original Issue, and 5 Classic Issues telling the true origins of The Son of Summit, and his path that led to him joining and continuing the fight against Draco. The final story line wound up sending Spontane back to Earth(the City), and ended with him self-sacrificing himself to destroy the brother of Lord Destructo, Tolan. Spontane may have given up his physical form, as his own series ended, but his very soul wasn't gone. He later returned in several issues of "Windfire", as the Son of Summit was still deeply connected to Void. Through the powers of Takai Riphius and the Staff of Kazar, Spontane regained his corporeal form, and began his second life as a fighter for good. (More Soon) The NEW EC Era In 2015, the Spontane C. Saga returned, this time to the rest of the world, and picking up years after Spontane and his friends(except for Rotary) returned to the fight against Lord Draco. The New series began in Issue #1 of "Spontaneously Combustible" the premiere story line. Spontane and his friends are in the middle of an ongoing war, as Draco's mighty armada has nearly wiped out most of the resistance on Tolar and Hatar. Hayl'n, a leader of the Resistance calls upon Spontane, Army and Striker to search for ways to bring Draco down. Meanwhile Hayl'n's close friend, the Tolarian Prince, Luhxon, who doesn't believe the reports on Draco's war crimes, is soon kidnapped by Draco's drones. The Story also tells bits of Spontane's past, including the very reason that the now mature and powerful Ashar Summit hates Draco, vowing to personally kill the man who killed his family. Cast The Heroes of the Saga Ashar Summit Arm I. Tron Hayl'n of Kater Striker (More Soon)